


I Had a Date

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Jack is a flirt, M/M, written because of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that photoset that I keep seeing on tumblr of Jack and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Date

It was silly, really, Steve hadn’t even known him for all that long. It had just been a chance encounter in a bar the night he convinced the commandos to join him. He had gone to the bar to get everyone another round, when he felt a hand on his arm. Steve had turned, grinning, ready to assure the men that he was coming when he was greeted by the charming smile of a man in a long gray coat. 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” the man said, smoothly reaching out a hand for Steve to shake. “I’m with the Royal Air Force.” 

“Captain A- Steven Rogers,” 

“Well then, Captain A Steven Rogers. Nice to meet you.” 

“A pleasure to meet you too. And its just Steve.” 

“Oh there’s nothing just about you, Captain,” Jack had murmured, winking at Steve. 

Steve had coughed at that, unsure how to respond to a man who flirted so boldly. Of course Steve had his preferences, but he kept them quiet, hiding queer and faggot under the more socially acceptable shy and quiet. He had always been able to keep control of his attractions to other men, but this man, this charming man was making lose his tenuous hold on his emotions. 

“I’d like to take you out for a drink sometime, maybe even a little dancing.” 

“Maybe after the war,” Steve responded carefully. 

Jack laughed. “You don’t have forever, Steve. Life is short. Always make time to enjoy yourself.” Jack had reached toward the bar for his drink and brushed his hand against Steve’s. “If you know what I mean.” 

“Yes sir, I believe I do.” 

“Good. I’ll see you Saturday night, then,” Jack grinned hugely again.

Steve smiled back at him. “It’s a date.”


End file.
